


Fearless

by SimplyChristian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen is Clueless, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyChristian/pseuds/SimplyChristian
Summary: Nine people saw Ichigo arrive with his father slung unconscious over his shoulder. Of those nine, only Aizen did not realize that Kurosaki Ichigo was the strongest.
Kudos: 43





	Fearless

**Originally published on Fanfiction.net: 7/15/2013**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was empty of detectable spiritual pressure, but his arrival onto the scene still ensnared the attention of all witnesses.

* * *

Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro were the ones who knew Ichigo the best, but it still felt like they were looking at a new person when they saw their old friend arrive with his dad over his shoulder.

They had seen Ichigo in a fight numerous times. Tatsuki had sparred against him often enough to know his style. Usually, he wore either his usual scowl as he fought, or less often, a grin of enjoyment.

But none of them had ever seen him with an expression of such serene confidence.

* * *

Chizuru did not know Kurosaki as well as her fellow students, and out of the conscious people, she was the most ignorant of their circumstances.

All she knew was that the one who was chasing them had a feeling of monstrous, unstoppable power, and she was feeling nothing out of the ordinary from Kurosaki.

Still, she looked between the two men, and on a level that was more instinctual than intellectual she was sure that Kurosaki’s confidence easily overpowered the other man’s arrogance.

* * *

Don Kanonji knew only the basics of whole souls and Hollows, and he knew barely anything about Soul Society and shinigami.

But as he looked at Ichigo, he saw how the boy (no, _young man_ ) carried himself. His stance was firm, his posture strong, and his face serious. Ichigo had all the mannerisms and signs of a hero.

Despite the overwhelming power he felt from the brown-haired stranger, Don Kanonji just _knew_ Ichigo would be the hero triumphing over the villain.

* * *

Zennosuke had graduated from the Academy in First Class. Granted, he was at the bottom of the list, but he was still First Class. And it was common knowledge that the more spiritual pressure one exuded the stronger and more powerful a person was.

Aizen’s raw power was permeating the air around them, turning the very atmosphere into an opponent to fight against. He felt absolutely _nothing_ from Kurosaki. Common sense said that Aizen would easily kill the so-called substitute shinigami.

But ever since Zennosuke had arrived in Karakura, everything he had ever been taught had been turned upside-down. Seemingly normal humans were able to see him, living people were able to deal with Hollows better than him, and mysterious badges belonging to “substitute shinigami” appeared to deal with his job.

With all that in mind, Zennosuke felt that this scenario would be a continuation of that pattern, and turn everyone’s expectations on their head. And for once, he would be glad to see it.

* * *

Ichigo’s sudden arrival startled Rangiku out of her mourning for Gin, and she turned to look at the newcomer.

She had seen the substitute shinigami fight on a couple of occasions, and there was always a vibrant energy around him, a determined expression that swore to protect those in his care.

Now, the determination was more subdued, yet far stronger than ever before.

* * *

Gin spent his last bit of energy to open his eyes one final time.

The last time he had seen the boy, he had been afraid and his will broke.

But that had changed. Despite his complete lack of detectable reiatsu, Kurosaki Ichigo had a strong look in his eyes that promised, no, _guaranteed_ Aizen’s defeat.

_Now I can die, and leave the rest to you_.

* * *

Of all the people present, the only one who could not tell that Kurosaki Ichigo was the strongest was Aizen himself.

* * *

**Author’s Note:** Who else loves the irony of Aizen being the only one _not_ knowing what’s going on?

* * *

**AO3 Commentary:** It’s funny; I originally wrote this as a casual drabble to explore what the various characters were thinking during this scene; didn’t think much of it at the time.

And yet, it’s my one-shot with the highest number of Favorites on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
